Akatsuki kittens?
by Jellykido
Summary: My name is Dakota. Im a strange, fun, and loving crazy girl. I enjoy a lot of things, including anime. I just wanted to have something I ordered. was that to much to ask for? Instead i got a box full of what looks to be abused and dyed kittens. 10 of them? What am I going to do... Akatsuki story. I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have been wanting to write for some time now.

I thought this would be a pretty good book. Warning OCs, and some spoilers.

I don't own Naruto sadly

««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Dakota's pov:

I was whistling as I calmly got in to my beautiful white Camro, making sure to open it with my shirt protecting my hand from the hot handle. I finally got out of school and was ready to drive home. I tore out of the parking lot and raced down the road, careful to not hit any one this time.

It only took a few minutes at the speed I was going. I pulled up to the house I own with my 3 friends, John, Ollie, and Lux. I turned off my car and casually skipped up the steps to the door, and stopped upon seeing a box. I picked it up and noticed it was kinda heavy.

"I got it!" I yelled happily. I opened the door and shut it behind me, taking off my shoes as I did so. I don't like it when people walk around the house with shoes, it gets all dirty and ganky.

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled as I heard foot steps coming from the kitchen to greet me.

"Hi!" Ollie said as she hugged me. Well as much as she could with the box in my hands. I bumped my forehead with her and ran to the living room.

"I got a package!" I said as I spun around with it. I set it down on the coffee table and shoved John off the couch.

"Why..." He asked as he laid on the ground. I grabbed my pocket knife from underneath the cushion he was sitting on and stabbed to tape part of the box. I looked up as Lux walked in, giving me a look.

"Is it the watermelon onsie?" She asked as I started to open it.

"I hope s-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed when I saw what was in there. Ollie and John jumped to my aid.

"What is it?" Lux asked while clutching to her heart.

"It's a box full of pussies!" I yelled while crawling back to them. Every one immediately smacked their foreheads as I looked at the cats. I realized that I spun around with the box.

"Oh no I'm so sorry!" I said as I picked up a random cat, which happen to look dyed. They all looked dyed. The one I choose was a big blue kitten with gill like markings on its cheeks and front legs.

"Awww look how cute." Ollie said as she started to pet a blonde kitten with a bit of fuzz above its left eye. I looked at them for a second before I ran to my room and grabbed a plastic bin.

"I call this one." I said as I pet the blue kitty. I counted them and found 11 including the one in my arms.

"So 4 for two people and 3 for one." I knew John would share with Ollie because they were in a relationship. I was about to grab another when Ollie grabbed the one I wanted.

"Hey you choose first, now it is my turn, then Lux." She said.

"Ahh going by boobie size, biggest to smallest, got it." I said while looking at her happily. I never got to have cats when I was with my parents so this was fun. And just so you know, we are all 19. So went to college except Lux. She go's online.

Ollie smacked my head and choose a cute, frail, red looking cat. The other dark blue cat meowed as it tried to fallow it's friends. We need to find out the genders.

I put my kitty in my plastic bin as Lux choose the blond cat. I picked up the other blue kitty, and waited my turn again.

Ollie choose a rusty color cat, Lux got a black cat with a orange face with a slice in its eye. Permanently shut. Poor thing.

I choose a sliver cat with purple eyes, it hissed and tried to scratch me as I put it in my bin. Ollie got a two different color cat, one side white while the other was black. Lux got a full black cat with red eyes, and I got ready to choose my last.

I took the one with stitches like fur and Lux took the last cat which was a hairless cat that looked frail as well.

"I'm a name my kitty's in my room, bye." I said as I dragged my bin into my room. I let them out after I closed my door and my closet. I watched as they doomed around, the silver kitten looked at my walls that where full of my posters and drawings.

I turned to my dresser and took out some comfy clothes, which where knee high sweats and a sports bra with a tank top with kisses on it. I undid my belt and pulled it off as I walked to my bed which had my pony tail on the pillow.

I put my hair in a messy bun then pulled on my sweats. I pulled off my shirt and my bra. Now I wasn't the slimmest person at all. I had a decent amount of belly fat, but the boobs were a different story.

Full on double D, it's a curse. I put on my sports bra and my tank top with skill before taking off my socks and putting it all in my dirty hammer. I turned and saw all the kitty's staring at my. The dark blue one was trying to hide her face in her paws while the others look please.

Perverts

I walked over to my night stand and opened my laptop, playing some music. I looked at them, picking up the dark blue cat. I quickly checked to see what gender. Female.

I did this for each cat and I could tell they where uncomfortable. I pet the only female as I thought of a name.

"Pastel." I said while looking at her. She reminded me of a Melanie Martinez song called pity party. In part of the middle she says, 'in pastel ribbons.' So I figured it would be a nice name because her fur is dyed like purple/blue pastel.

I looked at the male blue and immediately I thought of finding memo.

"Shark." I said as I pat his head. I looked at the stitches like one, what to name him. A song came on by Pitbull as I thought and thought. I turned to my computer and scrolled through my songs.

I don't love you by MCR came on. I looked at him, no I'm not naming him that. Girlfriend came on as I continued to think, I looked at my posters and saw it was a naruto picture of every character.

"Miser, because you remind me of Kakuzu with those stitches." I said as I nodded towards the poster. All cats looked shocked and turned to look at it. I was scrolling through out my songs again.

What to name the last one...

I continued to scroll, still not finding anything.

"When in doubt, watch anime." I said out loud. Don't judge me, I need inspiration, that and I love watching anime.

I put on Heaven's lost property. And as I did so the cats gathered around to see what it was, and I could tell they regretted it. It was a kinda pervy show with the main character trying to peep on every girl. They don't show anything. Suddenly I paused it and grabbed him.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled at him. See I didn't really watch it, I was busy letting my mind drift else where.

"GOSPEL!" I yelled, the named seemed perfect. He looked at me as if I was insane, well I am. I giggled as I put him down and put the laptop at the end of my bed so I could lay down.

I grabbed Shark and started to pet him, knowing where cats like it best. I could hear him purring and I continued when I felt weight on my back. I looked as I saw Gospel sleeping on my back.

Miser and Pastel where both on my pillow laying down. I continued to watch my show until I heard Ollie yelling for me.

"One second!" I carefully moved away from Shark and tried to move Gospel from my back. He got off after I petted him for a minute, then I walked out leaving the door open for them to roam.

I got to the living room to see Ollie and John swapping saliva. I growled and smacked his head with my foot. He was now clutching to his head and his nose due to smacking noses with Olivia.

I realized the hairless cat as sitting on Liz's lap so I skipped over and snatched him away. I skipped to the kitchen and started to feed him a piece of bread.

"His name is Sirius." Lux said as she walked over to me, we both soon begun to feed him.

"What did you name the others?" I asked as Sirius lifted his paw and smacked my face.

"The blonde one is Fuzz, the orange faced one is Pirite, and the full black is Batman." She said as she put Sirius down, she then grabbed my hand as I told about my kittens name's. She dragged me into the living room and shoved me on the couch.

She sat in the recliner and put on a random movie. I think it was a horror, I didn't know because I fell asleep as the opening started.

«««««««»»»»»»»»»»»««««»»»»»»»»«««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»«««««««««»»»»»»»»»

So, hope it good! I actually ordered a onesi like that.

So it's

Kisame-Shark

Hidan-Gospel

Kakuzu-Miser

Konan-Pastel

Orochimaru-Sirius

Tobi-Pirate

Deidara-Fuzz

Itachi-Batman

Sasori-unknown for now

Pein-unknown for now

Zetsu-unknown for now

It's around 2,000 words right now. I hope it was good, please let me know! Love all around!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter!

I actually based the characters form my self (dakota) and all my friends.

I will let info on some things be in the bottem parts of the chapter! With out further ado...

Read!

btw I dont own naruto, I own ocs and a pack of gum.

I was woken by a loud scream, that caused me to jump off my sleeping place and grab the pocket knife that I had used to open the box.

I was turning around blindly with my contacts stuck to my eyeballs. I had woken up from my nap with a cat on my lap but the poor kitty was thrown off when I jumped up.

I glared at the source of the scream and slapped the head of Ollie. I turned the tv to a different channel, and started to my room.

When I got up and tried to get them off my eyes, but it stung really hard and walked to my room blindly, bumping into the wall. I had stumbled over my cloths and to my dresser.

I had grabbed the eye drops and put it in with much difficult. I got one off and shoved it in the case and prepared for the next eye. I could hear soft thumping and I felt fur near my hand. I looked at Pastel with a half blurred vision.

I pet her slightly with my pinkie and tried to take the contact out again. But luck is always not on my side because Pastels fur got in my eye as well. So for that next 3 minutes i hoped around with my tears leaking down my face.

"Fuck you pastel your damn fur got in my eye!" I yelled and finally got the contact out as well as her fur. I grabbed my glasses from the side table and wiped my eyes. I looked around to see Pastel looking guilty.

I laughed softly and picked her up. I couldn't be mad, she was adorable. I walked to my bed to check my phone. I started to unlock it when it chimed, freaking out the kitty in my lap.

I looked at the new text and squealed happily, my girlfriend texted me. Kasandra and I met at a cute cafe she was working at. I thought she was beautiful and gave her some cheesy pick up line. Kasandra immediately laughed and we started talking, closing time came and she went to start closing up, but before I was kicked out I stated I will come by tomorrow. That's exactly what I did. I continued to come by every day just to see her, and before I knew it we exchanged phone numbers, and I asked her out. We have been dating for 4 years now. She is in California, visiting her dad.

I was still stroking my kitty and giggling at the text messages we shared, when I felt a soft landing near my foot. Looking up to see the frail red cat, he was struggling to even get up.

I reached over and picked him up bringing him to Pastel.

"There boyfriend and girlfriend." I said while giggling a bit. Both cats looked embarrassed and wiggled away from each other.

I calmly stroked both of them while looking up some new anime for my addiction. Pastel and- wait what is his name?

"Lux!" I screamed suddenly. Poor kitty's are probably dying. Lux came walking in after a few minutes.

"What?" She asked.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Custard."

"Like the food?"

"Yup."

"You would." I said while giving a deadpan look. Lux walked away while I continued to pet both cats. Custard looked uncomfortable while pastel looked happy. I picked both up and headed out to the living room. I can never stay in one spot.

I get to the living room to see John sitting by him self. I put down the kitties, slowly and soundly stalking to him. I got to the couch after i rolled halfway to it. I went behind it, looking over his shoulder to see john on his phone. I took 3 steps back, before shouting at the top of my lungs the Attack On Titan theme song. I jumped over and tackeled him down, we both rolled off the couch and started to fight. I grabbed at his hair and tuged hard.

He grabbed my ear and yanked at my percings. I screached and grabbed his lip and tried to pull it over his nose. John pouched me on my side and I grabbed his arm, twisting it. We continued to fight, when Ollie came around the corner. I chucked him across the room and we both sat there like we did nothing. Olille sighed before smacking my head.

"bad no fighting."

"So mean!" I yelled and sat on the couch. Ollie went to john and kissed his head before walking back to me. She curled up at my side and snuggled with me.

"She likes me more bitch!" I smirked at John and snuggled with Ollie.  
She giggled and we sat there for sometime with John puffing in the corner. Lux walked over to the couch and suggled on Ollies other side. We loooovve each other.

"I want another tattoo." i said. Ollie got up and started to smack me.

"No more tattoos!" She yelled and grabbed the couch pillow, hitting me repeatedly until I grabbed one and wacked her as well.

We continued to 'fight' until she got wacked in the head and I got smacked in the stomach. Lux looked at me with a cold glare.

"You can't get one until I can get one!" She stated and showed off her newest one on her collarbone.

Yes we had tattoos, both lux and I were the rebal kids so we got our first when we were 16. A pair of infinity signs on our pinkies. In total I have 6 tattoos. A puzzle peace with a heart in it, Kas and I both have that, my 2nd is the date my parents and older bro died in Roman numbers, the 3rd is a koi fish circuling the yin and yang, the 4th is a cross on my right side behind the ear, 5th was a cute love message, and my 6th was the infinity sign.

"Come on you got yours yesterday!" I said while shoving her, off the side of the couch, and right on Gospel. I laughed like a mad man and raced to get the car keys. Ollie jumped off the couch and ran ahead of me to block me.

You know that thing used to do when you were kids, it would be at a table and one would try one way and the other would to move another one of the other way.

That's exactly what we where doing.

"Common it's my skin!" I said going right as she went left.

"You will become wrinkly and they will expand!" She said back and tried to block me.

I threw her off balance before jumping over the table and booked it to the door. I sprinted to my car, opening it and locking it as I jumped in. I started the car and drove away as fast as I could. Rolling down the window and pulling out the megaphone I had, don't ask, I truned it on when I circled back.

"Love you too!"

Oh by the way, all of the Akatsuki cat names are actual names I used for my pets.

Except miser, oh whale.

Hope you enjoyed!

-JellyKido


End file.
